You Love me,I'LL love you
by LOVESUCKS87
Summary: Kim Crawford was new in Seaford ,California and when she fall for a bad boy what will happen will they get together or will they always be different will I ever stop asking questions
1. New girl

**hey guys this is my first story hope you like**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' It**

** KIM'S** P. Im Kimberly Angel Crawford but call me kim or else I love karate and some girly stuff but I'm not always sweet and girl.

You annoy me I crack your skull I moved here because my dad got a job transfer so me, my mom,my 2 sisters and brother.

Yeah yeah my family is big it's good you know have big family my new school is seaford high wow new school-"KIM..HUN YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"MOM SAID KIM:OKAY BE THERE RIGHT NOW.

I dressed in a light blue crop top some dark skinny jeans and my pink heels. I ran downstairs almost tripping because of the heels. When I got downstairs I grabbed an apple and left for my new school. I got in my car and drove to school once i got there oh I mean everyone was staring and whispering things like.-"she's hot" and "look cheerleading material"I just ignored the comments and went to the off for my schedule and thing once i got to my locker I unlocked it and a perky brunette said"HI" "UHMM HI I'M KIM" I'm Grace" "I guess you are new"

"Is it that obvious" I said she said "YEP" 'well THATS embarrising" "well not really come let me see your schedule OMGOMGOMG!"

"WHAT!?'' "WE'RE IN ALL THE SAME CLASSES WITH EACHOTHER AWESOME"

"we always walk to class together". ' k "WELL LETS GET TO CLASS

well when we got to class we were 20 minutes early so we just talked 2 minutes later two boys walked in and I guess bad boys because grace "oh no trouble makers" I just laughed They noticed because started bothering us. The cocky brunette named jack kept on asking what my name was,I just denied him my name and smirked he just "HUUH"ED and the kids from the hallway poured in grace whispered that we can talk whenever all the teachers here are cool with that.

"Okay class we will start off with Harriet Beecher Stowe and go on in her life-and blahblahblahblah I think I even heard snoring so me and grace started talking. after that so I guess this is a pretty boring class if you CAN talk after that the bell rang and we got our lunches since we went to 2 more classes with the two cocky annoying guys Jack and Jerry

**~In lunch still in kim's p.o.v**

So Grace introduced me to her group of friends:me Eddie,xophia(**pronounced sophia)**,kce jules kit brody carly brandon cody dylan*girl and austin also a girl,justin stacy ryder and **rydier(pronounced ryder also ryder =girl and rydier= boy= bro and taylor boy)**

so right when i was about to sit down someone grabbed my arm and pull inwords and I looked up to see.

**CLIFFAY CLIFFAY sorry and in the first chapter anyways this is my first story so i hoped you like LS87OUT PEACE 3**


	2. JACK!

**Hey guys still ****no**** reviews that's okay I know I'll get some soon alright on to the story**

"hey hottie still won't tell me your name"

"yeah jack what makes you think that I wil now"

"cuz of this"

"cuz wh~"then Jack kissed her all eyes in the cafeteria were on them kim didn't move in the kiss

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME FOR"

"You telling me you didn't like the kiss you didn't feel anything"

"HELL NAHH YOU SICK JACK BYE" then she walked out eyes were on the scen and Jack went after kim

**Sorry fo' the cliffay peace love you -_-! **


	3. RED

**Hey guys well i'll try to make my chapters longer but i don't know alright on to ze storY**

"Okay well Kim I'm not sorry for that kiss i loved you telling me you seriously didn't feel anything whatsoever"Jack breathy

"Nope"Kim said poppin' the 'P'

"Are you positiv-"Jack was cut off by Kim kissing him

"WOAH"

"I KNOW"

"Well um d'I um well I'm sorry I kinda shouldn't have just kissed you"

"well I surley did NOT mind"Kim whacked him on the chest

"WHY'D YOU JUST KISS MY MAN YOU SLUTTY WHORE" Dona Tobi said ad appeared litterely out of nowhere

"Okay donna you just called me what you truly are words bounce off me ad stick on ya' so right back at cha' trick"

"SHUT UP KIM AND SHUT UP DONA NO SERIOUSLU SHUT IT DONNA NO-OE LIKES YOU AND YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN DID YOU MAKE-UP"

Kim seriously burst into fits of laughter ad Donna looked at her confused and kim noticed and said"you seriously give people a reason to insult blondes" And continued with a disease of laughter.

**_Jacks house_**

Jack crashed onto his bed Kim came over and let me tell ya 3 in the moring and drunk is not her scence nobody was there except kim and jack oh wow they ...

**ALRIGHT WELL PEACE SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Druken Mistakes

**Okay so guys I know I haven't updated in a while well i also know that they are short*cough* writers block *cough*well I think this one might be longer.**

**JACK**"UMM Kim what are you doing here!?"I asked suprised

"well I wanted to come over and see you hottie duuuh"she asked knowing drawing circles on my chest

"OKay I know I'm hot but why and how did you get drunk"I say worringly

"well I drank all the wine and beer at my house that stuff can come in handy"she said breathy

I'm kinda thinking she's lying because I saw her at Tattum forchery's house arty and that party was

just let me tell you .CONTROL. So she probably got drunk there.

"Kim you were at Tattum's house party and I saw you so I got pooof you were there we took pictures together on my phone and a video so..."I'm actually drunk woah why is the room spinni-.

_**Kim**_

Jack just passed out in front of me oh well we're in his room now cuz I dragged him up here we're on his bed and he just woke up.

"hey jack"

"Hey kim"

we did it

_LINNNNNNNNNE BREAK HAHAHAH_

**_IN THE MORNING AT JACK HOUSE_**

"u'm Kim what are you doing in my bed"

"I have no idea well lets not talk about this why do I have spare clothes here..oh well I 'm getting dressed then getting the hell outta here."

" OK tottally fine with me but just so you know we're both naked so I think we did someth-"

"I know I just said to forget about i-...You're not gonna forget about this are you_"

"NOPE" Jack said popping the 'P'

"Oh god-"I Said putting my hand on my forehead

"mmhmm"

"Well gotta go peace out bye" I said rushed and hurridley

**_AT SCHOOL STILL IN KIMS P.O.V._**

Okay Kim just be strong pray that we used PROTECTION and everything is gonna be alright-

"Hey Kimmy if you're wondering did we use protection we did"Thank goodness WOOOOOOOOOOOO

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH" I say excitedly

"No prob" he said laid back

" IT was a mistake"

"IT was was a mistake"

"Good to know we agree on that" I say knowingly

"YEP" He said popping the 'P'

**AFTER SCHOOL AT KIM'S HOUSE WITH GRACE,KELSY,NICOLE,CHLOE,AND JADE.**

"OKAY YOU USED PROTECTION THATS THE BRIGHT SIIiiide" Nicole said in a sing song voice

"THANK GOD" Jade the second sarcastic i'm the first in our group said dramatically

"OMG"CHLOE SAID VERY...LOUDLY

"GEESH THE BAD COME ON KIM DO BETTER THEN THAT GRACE THE THIRD SARCASTIC SAID KNOWINGLY

"WOW KIM JUST WOW"KELSY THE FOURTH SARCASTIC SAID OUR WHOLE GROUP IS SARCASTIC NICOLE IS JUST LAST SHE SOMETIME TAKES ALOT OF STUFF SERIOUSLY

"OH SHUT IT" I say sarcasticly to all of them

**_WATCHING TWILIGHT ECLIPSE_**

KIM:OH

KELSY:MY

GRACE:GOSH

NICOLE:THEY

CHLOE:JUST

JADE:FRIGGIN'

JADE,CHLOE,NICOLE,GRACE,KIM,AND KELSY:KISSED!**(A/N: ON TOP OF THAT MOUNTAIN WHERE JACOB AND BELLA KISS BEST FREAKING PART EVEEEEEEEEEER!)**

"Well I think we should just go to slee-"Chloe stopped to see everyone asleep but her

"OH WELL GUESS I'M GOING TO SLEEP"

**Was this chapter longer for you guys hope so enjoy hope you guys read my other stories if you haven't the go to my profile and check it those out also i'm starting a PLL story Pretty Little Liars and it's coming out soon not sure when i'm gonna be done so yeah just read my stories and hope you like them by Peace LS87OUT WITH LOVE**


End file.
